


Taking out the trash

by Suriee



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Usually, when you take the trash out, in some part of your head (deep, deep inside), there is that idea that you may find something gross in the can. He, however, didn’t expect find Box there, curled and miserable.





	Taking out the trash

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Furikass](http://furikass.tumblr.com/) to my [writing blog in tumblr.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/)
>
>> I'd like to read some Voxman from you <3 (Professor Venomous x Boxman) pretty please?.  
> 

## 

Taking out the trash

Usually, when you take the trash out, in some part of your head (deep, deep inside), there is that idea that you may find something gross in the can. He, however, didn’t expect find Box there, curled and miserable.

He should have known better: take trash back inside was never a good idea.  


But man, he didn’t thought better at that moment, feeling a bit too flustered after Box decided personal space was a myth and went straight to hug him and touch him everywhere… Now, as consequence of his irresponsible decision, was dealing with a poor parody of _playing house_ with Box and Fink…

Well, it wasn’t a poor parody. Was, kind of _nice…_ Kinda. In a way, he guessed… Venomous wasn’t bored anymore, Fink seemed pretty animated too, and was nice having something so unpredictable like Box around to—

A huge explosion cut his train of thought and next thing he knew was that his house (literally, allhis house) was gone, and the responsible was— 

“H-Hey P.V… We have a nice weather today, right?” 

It had been te worst mistake of his life, the worst. Trash must stay outside, in the trash can.

“… Professor?”

“BOXMAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, I love them **_!!_**    
>    In a way they remind me of good old chack,  
> I’m weak for villain dorks in love **_!!_**
> 
> [ Well, this is one of my first attempts to write in english. If you find any mistake, let me know (just be kind _please_ ) ].


End file.
